


Ships

by Kittycattycat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I just really ship Meenah/Meulin and no man nor god can stop me, Shipping, This is completely self-indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Meulin talks to Meenah about her favorite ships.





	

"I'm telling you," Meulin insisted, waving the scribble-covered ship chart in her face, "Horuss and Rufioh would be purrfect together as meowsprits if they would just try it!"

Meenah huffed slightly, "Girl, clam up! You know Nitram and Megido been a thing for a damn long time! They ain't gonna split just 'cause you think he'd probubbly look good with your moray-eel or whatever."

"Ooh, nice pun! Is it new?"

The fuchsia blood leaned back against the wall of Meulin's cave, feeling proud of herself, "Yep. I dunno how that one managed to swim by me for so long."

Shrugging, Meulin reached over and grabbed a large stack of papers, each depicting various trolls in various ships in various quadrants. Apparently, she wrote her ships on paper as well as on the walls of her cave. Meenah often wondered how she kept up with it all, or why she even bothered to in the first place. She supposed everyone has to have a hobby, but still. Yeesh.

As it turns out, Meulin had been talking for a while now and Meenah had been tuning her out, "-loz earlipurr this week and he meowntioned that you'd be such a cute redrom pairing!"

The "you" is what really got your full attention, "Hold the seafoam, what the anglin' fuck are you talkin' about?!"

Meulin lit up, happy to explain her ships to anyone willing to even remotely listen, "You and Karkat, silly!"

"Who?"

"Kankri's dancestor!"

"Oh! Yeah, him! I mean, I could see that."

Meulin almost seemed to deflate at your response, "Oh…?"

Meenah was suitably confused by this, "What, don't you want your ships to become canon or whatever?"

The olive blood sitting across from her was looking slightly nervous now, "N-No! I mean, of course I want my OTPs to become a reality, but…" she shifted around, clearly uncomfortable.

"Somefins clearly bothering you! Don't be so shellfish, girl, spill it! What's got you all worked up?"

"I, uh…I just," she continued to squirm away from Meenah as best she could, "I have a ship I purrfer over it."

"And what's that?" Meenah asks, cocking an eyebrow. Where was this whole thing going…?

Finally, it seemed as if Meulin could take no more pressure. She rummaged through her large stack of papers, flinging in Meenah's direction. It fluttered about in the air for a few moments, before eventually landing in front of her feet. Picking up the paper, she turned it over, revealing a bright red heart with two trolls below it.

Despite Meulin not having the best art skills in the world, the identities of the two trolls depicted in the ship were undeniable. One had long, messy hair and a cat tail, the other having two long braids and holding a trident.

Meenah stared blankly at the drawing for a while, not sure entirely how to respond. She almost joked about how this was "like a porpoisal or somefin," but it really didn't seem appropriate. 

"Hey, Meu, I…" she paused, "…I like this ship, too."

Meulin looked up in surprise, before grinning brightly and hugging her, "Is it canon?!" the cat girl practically screeched into her ear.

A soft smile crossed Meenah's face, "Yeah, sure, I guess so."


End file.
